Falling, Failing
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: Edward Elric manages to get himself into a VERY bad sittuation with Frank Archer and Zolf Kimblee. But is it all what it seems to be? Rated for later.
1. Chapter 1

Blood ran down Edward's leg as, with a soft whoosh, his leg disconnected from the port. There was strange giggling and he didn't have to open his eyes to know that had to be Kimblee… Archer did not under any circumstances, giggle. Cool fingers traced the skin around the port, and he didn't know if that was Archer or Kimblee… really it could be either, both seemed to constantly be cold… In body, mind and spirit. The cool fingers swiped up the blood, and he could hear the sound of sucking… he knew it was Kimblee now… as weird as Archer was; he couldn't see him sucking blood off his own fingers. But when Kimblee's giggle sounded over the sucking, Edward was proven wrong.

Edward was tired of being wrong.

He was wrong when he followed Archer… wrong when he took the drink, and especially wrong when he hadn't gone running, seeing Zolf Kimblee sleeping on a couch in one for the extra rooms of Archer's, admittedly, nicely sized house. Running could have been an option… but his leg was gone… alchemy? He didn't trust his speed versus Kimblee's… Rationality slowed one down… insanity added speed. A cold palm ran over Edward's face and he shivered.

"fever." a calm voice said. Archer. Kimblee seemed to be thinking, then he heard walking, and the clink of glass. The rim of a cup was being pressed to Ed's lips, and he fought it. Coaxing fingers dug past his lips and he bit them. A blow to his cheek made the world swim with stars and Edward feared if he opened his eyes he would throw up. The next time the cup was offered he drank… it was slimy and bitter… he hated it, but drank it down to the dregs, which tasted like someone had boiled wool. An encouraging hand petted his cheeks, and Edward sank into a dreamless sleep, confused but rapidly plummeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Ed's eyes opened, his arm was also unattached, and he stared vaguely at the figure in the chair beside the bed, calmly reading a book. For a moment his mind was fuzzy as he tried to place what the hell Zolf Kimblee was doing in his bedroom, but then the pervious night flooded back and with a strangled gasp he tried to sit up. Kimblee calmly reached over and gave his chest a push with one tattooed palm, sending Edward, already unbalanced, falling backwards. He lay there, breathing hard, and Kimblee calmly turned a page. Edward slowly moved his good arm and leg, and wondered what had been done with his limbs.

"Kimblee…" he croaked and Kimblee turned to look at him, placing the book on the table. Edward tried to move away as Kimblee leaned over him and screamed, more in surprise than anything else, but still, screamed when Kimblee licked his arm port. He inched away, but nothing else happened, and Kimblee made a face, then put a cup to Edward's mouth. Remembering the taste from before, he clenched his teeth, but found his nose held shut. After taking a drink, he deduced it was just water, and took another. Kimblee took the cup away and set it back down, then went back to the book in his hands.

Edward stared at the ceiling… was he still in Archer's house? If so, the place was going to hell, there was an odd crack on the ceiling, and brownish spots of water damage… and what was Kimblee doing in his superior's house? Edward feel into a daze, but could hear bits of conversation outside the door.

"fe..r .. …… ..rse" Kimblee's voice whispered. Edward moaned and rubbed his aching forehead. He could see stars floating in the air, and had a distinct pain around his ports. He fell back asleep.

(AU: Okay, all those periods do prepresent something, they're deleted letters... Its supposed to represent that he's not hearing so well... I did not pass out on the keyboard. xp

I'm really not sure what to continue... i tend to start so many things, if I have a sotry you are eagarly awaiting more to, please tell me so i know what to tackle next...

My dear darkness, i can always count on you to comment can't I? grin) 


	3. Chapter 3

When Edward woke back up, he found he was alone in the dim, water molded room. He could hear them out in the hall, and see most of Kimblee thought he half open door, the alchemist's body haloed by a light somewhere behind him into a starting, almost unearthly glow. He was holding a glass of milk, and even from this far away, Edward almost thought he could smell the stench of the fluid. Kimblee took a long drink and made a half grin.

"Its definite… he tastes sweet." Kimblee said in a low hiss. He took a long drink and grimaced. "Why do you care?"

After a moment Archer's voice joined him. "How did you know?" Edward sunk lower into the pillow, sure that Kimblee was staring at him, he didn't even breathe until Kimblee began to talk again and he imagined he felt a wave of heat lift from his body, as the expected eyes turned.

"His growth… the shit stunts growth, and causes major emotional damage… it explains his quick temper." Edward was glad for the choice of words, he was sure he wouldn't have stayed quiet had his dreaded word been used. Archer hmm-ed, and seemed disapproving, Edward could almost see him casting a critical eye at the milk, but had no idea why.

"You know I could get you're the proper tests." Archer said and Kimblee laughed.

"Those are for adults." Kimblee said, he finished off the milk and handed the glass to Archer. He walked into the bedroom then, and Edward pushed deeper into the pillow, wishing he were asleep.

Kimblee's eyes glowed.

(A/N: This story is so damn fun to write. I've missed putting up chapters, reviews are just so cheerful!

See you next chappie) 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward slowly became more aware of his surroundings, and started to plan an escape. He had to do it only during the day though. Archer was gone then, and Kimblee seemed to be gone, although Edward honestly didn't trust him to ever be truly far enough away. He slowly sat up on the bed, and tried to swing his leg over to the floor. Pain was radiating through his open ports, and there was some kind of tube running from a vein in his arm out to a small grey box on what might have once been called a bedside table.

Edward cautiously tugged the tube, and with a sharp pain, it came out of his arm, allowing a river of blood to drip down and pool along his palm. Edward gave a little hop and made it a few feet closer to the door. Feeling brave, he continued, and made it out the door, and into a dark, damp hallway. The carpet under his bare foot felt wet and a pitifully thin cat peered out at him from another open door further down the hall. Edward took a long breath and kept going. By the time he reached the end of the hall, he was feeling rather good about this, sure that he could escape.

He didn't count on the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: This update is for lost cause331.

She reviewed and I deliever!

***

Edward woke up back in the bedroom, this time with a leather strap connecting his one arm to the side of the bed. When he gave it a tug, a sharp ache told him the leather was braced with steel. His forehead hurt and for a moment he thought he might have been attacked, but the bruise was wide... it probably was caused by tumbling down the staircase.

Kimblee was back in the room, and Edward's eyes went wide as the bomber alchemist started to work a needle into Edward's arm. The spot was already sore from the earlier tube, and Edward started screaming when Kimblee began to work it into place. The noise brought Archer to peer into the room, an eyebrow raised, but his face not particularly alarmed by the yelling.

"Do you have to be so rough? He's just a kid..." Edward's temper was welling up. The faux concern was maddening. If the Lt. Colonel realy thought he was "just a kid" why was he allowing a madman to perform god knows what experements on him.

And where the fuck was his arm and leg!?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a review for.... someone.

Sorry folks, my email all got erased, due to me being a dumbass, so if you reviewed this story, this update is for YOU! Review again and I promise I'll give you a review with your name, kthx?

Oh, and I still don't have a reliable spell check. So.. you know, kinda cut me a bit of slack. I try to keep typos to a bare minimum.

***

Edward was half concious when he felt his arm port being messed with. Something rough scratching the open nerves on the inside, and then pressure. It started again and his eyes snapped open to find the damned colonel (who knew someone beyond that flaming bastard would earn that sort of mental label?) eying the port and running a cloth through it. He whimpered and Archer looked at him for a moment, unbothered and returned to what he was doing. Thankfully Kimblee was nowhere to be found. Edward tried to struggle but the damn strap was still in the way.

"Lousy son of a bitch." Edward muttered. He winced when the cloth dug in again, and Archer slapped his shoulder, which sent a joly through the abused tissue. This started a new rant, the likes of which were normally reserved for the poor sap who dared to call him the "s" word.

"Now, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Archer admonished. Edward was silent for a moment and flew into a further rage. Archer seemed almost cheerful as he dug the cloth in deeper. He stopped and dropped the cloth down by his feet and Edward relaxed, until he picked up another rag and set back to his agonizing task. Edward dropped the cursing and resorted to a simpler form of protest, sustained, frenzied screaming.

This seemed not to bother Archer in the least and he was humming tunelessly as he worked at it. Edward turned his head and saw somethign that struck him dumb.

The blood on the rag was black.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one is for reddoggie. Hope its juicy enough.

Also, to everyone, I found all my review e-mails (yay!) but I have no idea who I've posted chapters for, and who I haven't. (yay?) So rather than try to guess, I'm thinking I might just repost an update for each positive review I found. (yay?!)

So... um, which yay is it?

Anyways, here's the update.

***

Edward shuddered, eyes locked on the black stain. Archer continued to clean, seeming unbothered by the sight and Ed slowly shut his eyes, whimpering a bit. Archer looked up, and although Ed couldn't see it, gave a slightly sympathetic look. He kept digging, but a bit gentler, and soon assumed Edward had fallen asleep. therefore he saw no reason to censor his speech when Kimblee returned to the room.

"Its getting worse, I assume?" Archer said slowly, handing the rag over. Kimblee examined it for awhile then shrugged.

"Yeah, somewhat. Don't sweat it out too much, that's pretty standard for the make and model. I told you it would happen, didn't I?" Kimblee sat down on the edge of the bed and Edward tensed. The alchemist being this close was such a bizarre feeling. He still had no idea what was going on, where he was, or...

"Alphonse!" He said suddenly, sitting upright. Kimblee looked over with a laugh.

"You owe me sixty cenz." he said smoothly to Frank.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, whatdaya know! its another chapter? Thanks for the review, Heachan.

***

Kimblee snickered as he looked over at Edward. "That junk heap? Oh, did you still want it?" He said, sounding genuinely confused. Edward's shaking got abruptly worse and he whimpered.

"Al..." He choked and Kimblee laughed again.

"I'm sooo sorry. I never even thought..." He grinned and stood up. "It was a good show... you would have enjoyed it..."

Edward's whimpers gave way to sobbing and Archer sighed, standing up and tugging Kimblee onto his feet, leading him out of the room.

"You have a truely sick mind." He said with a sigh. Kimblee laughed harder.

***

A/N: Yes this one was WAAAY short. So I promise the next chapter will be at least twice as long, deal?

It'll be really good too... just you wait.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, I've cobbled together an update, but only because I love you guys. I honestly have been really down lately, and figured I'd try to be sweet and brighten someone's day. (Updates do brighten your days, folks? Right? BTW: Reviews brighten my day. *hinthint*)

Alphonse fidgeted nervously, the seams of his armor squeaking softly. His brother had been missing nearly a month, and the colonel seemed to hover between indignant anger that someone would "dare" kidnap the travel size alchemist, and rage that Edward had gone AWOL. He had quizzed Alphonse for hours for any information the younger brother night have, telling him the horrible fates awaiting soldier who deflected, but finally seemed to settle at the belief that Edward had not deserted, but been taken away. Alphonse figured this was a victory, at least he hoped it was a victory.

His brother was still missing.

Mustang walked into the empty office Alphonse had taken up refuge in, carrying a stack of papers.

"No one has seen him since he disappeared." He reported dully, seeming uncomfortable and unhappy. "Someone thinks they saw a blonde *girl* being led into a house on the South Base, but Edward is definitely not a woman…" He sighed and sat down beside Alphonse. Al wondered when the last time he had slept well was.

"Well… My brother could possibly be… I mean, to someone that didn't know him…" Al paused, wishing Edward were there to taunt him or yell about being called small. "Could we check out that lead?" He asked softly.

Roy sighed and nodded. "yeah, I guess its better than doing nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/n: people seem to like this one, although its a weird one, and I have no idea how I am going to get to the intended end. Oh well, for those who like it, I hope this update makes you do a happy dance and compulsively click the reviews button .)

Edward opened his eyes slowly and noticed that Kimblee was gone and his "bedroom" door wide open. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and felt a sting of tears come to his eyes. Alphonse... Poor Alphonse. If only he had just not accepted Colonel Archer's strange offer of dinner, if only he hadn't joined the military... If only he hadn't tried to bring his mother back. If he had just accepted it all, Alphonse wouldn't be dead, that monster wouldn't have ever even known of their existance and killed...

Killed his baby brother.

He found the tears were coming faster and he scrubbed at his wet face with his remaining hand. He had sobbed for an hour or so, and run out of tears when he noticed a flicker of movement and turned his head towards the open door. Kimblee and Archer were in the room across the hall... no big deal. What was so damn interesting? He was about to shut his eyes again when he noticed that the colonel had pushed Kimblee down onto a bed and...

Edward's eyes went wide and he felt his face getting warm. Clothes were pulled away as Kimblee alternately struggled, laughed and fussed at the older male on top of him. Edward desprately wanted to look away but couldn't bring himself to draw his eyes away, so he bore silent witness to every tear of seams from impaintent undressing, every whimper, moan and grunt, he watched in mixed horror and facination as Kimblee's jaw was dealt a savage blow from a sickly white fist, and Archer's neck was encircled by deadly hands and hips by long legs.

As Edward finally found the self control to squeeze his eyes shut, he found himself needing the bathroom, and hellbent on not making a move until there were some damn clothes involved between those two.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This update is for Anime-Freak 100 percent. And as for the rape v. consensual... not telling. But I wrote you an update. Because you're special and you deserve an update. Also because I owe an update to a bunch of nice people who updated and I got distracted by a bunch of nasty stuff IRL and didn't write an update in time. But mostly because you're special.

And yeah, I know its been over a year since I updated. All I can say is that Real Life is a bitch. I won't bore you with the details of my sad tale of woe, but I've been kinda distracted. I will update things though. I promise. I made this update extra long in remorse for neglecting the readers for so long.

Alphonse felt a little better. not much, mind you, his brother was still missing, and no one could give him an absolute answer on whether he was alive or dead, but Colonel Mustang had promised that he was investigating the lead in South Base. Unfortunately he was running up against resistance from Lieutenant Colonel Archer, who despite all evidence of insanity and his glaring record of misconduct was currently in control of the base. Alphonse had tried to joke that maybe Archer had gotten his placement by seducing someone in power and Roy had changed the subject very quickly, leaving Alphonse confused and slightly disgusted by the implication. Regardless, Roy had not given up and had used every weapon at his disposal (in this case, buying Archer multiple drinks and pretending to drunkenly cry on his shoulder about his overwhelming guilt over "such a young boy" being missing.) Archer, who was not entirely heartless had soothed him that he "was sure" the boy had not been harmed. This was enough for Roy to assume Archer knew something he didn't, since the man wasn't known for being comforting in most cases.

Roy had attempted to question archer further, but had unwisely revealed himself to be sober and Archer just left with a nasty glare. Roy promised Alphonse that he had followed for as long as he could, but had actually abandoned the chase when Archer shot the button off his left jacket cuff and promised to take something better next time.

In the office, at that moment, Roy was feeling guilty but strove not to show it as he outlined his attempting to get information. Hawkeye, standing by his shoulder was frowning, painfully aware of the growing piles of work the colonel had been neglecting in the time since Edward had disappeared. She was secretly glad she could forge his signature, so the pile wasn't quite as bad as it could be. But the penalty for forgery of an officer's name or rank was death by firing squad, and she didn't much like being on the other side of a gun, so she kept her "help" to a minimum.

Something had to give, and she wished they would get news soon. She was ashamed to find she would accept Edward's body almost as readily as his safe return.

Edward woke the next morning when a thin slice of sunlight fell across his face. The black out curtains on the window had been disturbed by the emaciated cat and he found himself squirming to get a good look at the world outside the window. He glanced at his door and found it was shut again. He wondered if the two had realized he could see them and shuddered. He was almost sure Kimblee would have killed him if he knew he was observed in such an awkward position, so he felt like he hadn't been noticed.

He suddenly realized the bed he laid on was wet and his cheeks burned. But the scientific part of his mind told him that he should have done that long ago, several times in fact given how long he had been here. He shivered and wondered if Kimblee's strange medical "care" had started to damage his organs. He hadn't been very hungry either, feeling uncomfortably full on the occasional food Kimblee fed him. He hadn't felt any need at all for his other bathroom function and that realization left him horrified. The cat had leapt up onto Edward's bed and was purring comfortingly, but he could barely hear it over the rush of blood in his ears and the dangerous possibilities his trained mind helpfully brought up. He was still trembling when Kimblee walked up the stairs. The door was opened and Kimblee looked a little surprised to see Edward awake, and wrinkled his nose when he caught a whiff of the room.

"Hmm... kidneys must be doing better now..." He muttered, setting the gauze he was carrying down beside the humming gray box on the table. He turned and left, leaving Edward alone to turn his head and look out into the hall. Archer's bedroom door was open wider now, showing the achingly boring iron framed bed and empty ladderback chair that his uniform had been folded over the night before. When Kimblee returned he carried an armful of cloth and a steaming pail. He put the cloth on the floor them made a face and pulled on a pair of medical gloves.

"You know, you could have yelled for help to the toilet." He said disapprovingly. Edward was about to apologize when he caught himself.

"What? Why would I want you two to come anywhere near me? YOU KIDNAPPED ME. I could have gotten to a toilet just fine if I were home with all my limbs in place!" He found himself shaking in rage now and Kimblee shrugged.

"You'll thank us when I'm done." He said, as if consoling a small child after an unpleasant jab at the clinic. He swept the quilt off of Edward and the young alchemist hissed in shock at the cold air. Kimblee removed the IV needle and lifted him out of the bed, frowning at the moist clothing. Edward was carried out of the room and into a bathroom. Edward allowed himself the luxury of thinking about something other than the fact he was being stripped naked and wondered if anyone had ever cleaned this bathroom. The mirror over the sink was cracked, rusty brown stains sticking to the star burst of dark lines. The toilet blessedly looked clean, although its tank cover was chipped, and the bathtub and sink shared their chipped state, rust stains marring the metal drain covers. The tiles just looked terrible, no description could do their molded, blood stained, grimy state justice. Kimblee finished tossing Edward's urine soaked clothes into a metal basket in the corner and started running water, testing its heat surprisingly carefully, running it over his inner arm like Edward remembered his father doing for Alphonse's baths as a baby. When he was satisfied with it, he turned and lit a gas heather mounted to the wall. Edward took the moment to snatch a rag from the soap dish and cover himself somewhat.

Kimblee smirked but didn't comment and started washing Edward's arm port out with a soaped cloth. Edward clenched his teeth, determined not to scream like a child again. He also tried not to notice the blood's grayish black color when Kimblee rinsed it. Edward's bathing was concluded soon, after his leg port had been similarly scrubbed and Kimblee had added to Edward's humiliation by washing him head to toe, in a brisk way. Edward was again reminded of his father's impersonal, bored method of bathing, both himself and Alphonse. Alphonse's memory continued to haunt him and he involuntarily whimpered as Kimblee drained the tub and rubbed him with a towel before dressing him in a pair of sleep pants that fit at the waist (with some help from a drawstring) but were much too long at his foot. Edward found himself deposited on a cushioned chair in the corner of "his" room while Kimblee stripped the bed, flipped the mattress and re-made the bed, all in an automatic, bored way. Edward wondered who else Kimblee had to change a bed for. He was embarrassed to discover he was a little grateful as Kimblee put him back in the bed, under a fresh quilt and set to hooking the lines back into place. Edward winced as the needle moved back into his bruised arm. The gray machine had been joined by a second line, connected to a bag of clear, vaguely pink tinted, fluid. It felt good though, Edward soon forgot about his pain and was sleeping soundly again.


End file.
